


Don't Believe Me Just Watch.

by knightdun



Series: joshler one shots and requests [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Request Meme, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightdun/pseuds/knightdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spookyjimjpeg (tumblr) asked me to write a fic like so:</p><p>short fic w tyler singing im too hot and josh says hot damn and tyler turns and looks him dead in the eye and says i kno</p><p>and i did. here it is. sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Believe Me Just Watch.

Cleaning the apartment was the worst part of any month or year or however often they got to it. Josh and Tyler lived with one another and an apartment with two boys can only lead to a shit ton of junk. They were pretty organized for the most part. The most part

But when cleaning day came, the kids got to work. 

It was a hard and long day but the staticy radio kept their hopes up with songs and beats for them to dance with like idiots. Song after song and the two goofballs would sing and drum on soapy countertops. 

The "song of the summer" as the radio announcers put it, came on and they were as usual laughing and waltzing around. Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars. A musical masterpiece. So Tyler claimed. 

The short brown haired boy sang along with it and finished wiping up the counter they had so generously covered in soap. "Too hot!" He laughed and threw out a few paper towels. Hearing Josh behind him took him by surprise. 

"Hot damn! Yeah you are Ty." Josh laughed behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Tyler pulled away and looked the taller boy right in the eyes. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> this was so stupid im so sorry


End file.
